Cutaneous Sensation
by flyingpandies
Summary: In which Alfred is upset and Ivan cheers him up.


A/N: I was feeling a little down so I wrote this to cheer myself up. I hope you enjoy uvu

* * *

When Ivan stepped into Alfred's house that fine afternoon, he expected his boyfriend to be in the living room playing some mindless video game while cursing at the screen or to be engrossed in some action-packed superhero movie while eating some kind of snack. What he did not expect was to walk in and find that the living room was completely empty of anything of the sort.

He kicked off his shoes and set his coat aside, looking around. Hm. Perhaps he was in the kitchen? He walked over to said room, glancing around in hopes of seeing the energetic blond, but with no such luck. He checked the rest of the downstairs area before he ended up back where he started- the living room. Surely Alfred wasn't still sleeping. He may be a late riser, but it was already around 4. Ivan highly doubted that the other would stay in bed for this long.

Ivan decided that it wouldn't hurt to look upstairs. For all he knew, Alfred could be in the shower. He stalked up the stairs, his footsteps easily heard in the quiet house. He walked over to Alfred's room and pushed the door open, which was already slightly ajar. The light from the hallway poured into the room past Ivan's tall form, barely illuminating the darkness that surrounded it. The shades were drawn, blocking any sunlight from entering the room. Violet eyes scanned the room until they landed on a figure huddled underneath thick covers on the bed.

Ivan's gave the bed a perplexed look before slowly walking over to it. Messy blond hair and that weird wayward strand came to view once he got close enough.

"Alfred...?" Ivan hesitantly called out, shattering the silence that hung in the air. He cleared his throat a little, "Are you sleeping?"

"Yes," Came the (sarcastic) reply, a little bit muffled from the pillow that Alfred currently had his head buried in.

Ivan was now at the edge of the big bed, the opposite side in which Alfred was residing. He sat down and the bed creaked under the new weight.

"What is wrong?" Ivan asked. It didn't take anyone with a brain to know that the other was upset.

"Nothing. 'M fine," Alfred's normally upbeat voice was replaced with a monotonous one instead, making Ivan frown.

"You know, you aren't a very good liar. Tell me what is bothering you," The best way to get him to open up was to be straightforward since he was never really the one for beating around the bush, as they say. Alfred didn't answer. Instead he buried his head deeper into the covers and curled up into a ball. If Ivan could see his face right now, he would see a look of overall unhappiness.

"Laying in bed all day sulking is not going to help," He pressed on.

Again, he was ignored.

Ivan simply looked down at Alfred with a thoughtful expression before he reached out and gripped the sheets that covered him, yanking them off in one quick motion. Alfred let out an annoyed grunt when his warmth was taken away from him, curling up a bit more to retain the heat that was escaping into the cool air of the room. He didn't do anything else otherwise. Ivan called the other's name one more time and let out an irritated sigh when he was met with the same answer as before- nothing. His little American can be so stubborn at times and while he can admit that it was endearing at times, this was certain not one of those times. He stared at the man before him, contemplating what to do to get him to even look his way. He noticed that Alfred's white tee had risen up in his attempt to stay warm, revealing his tanned skin.

Ivan suddenly poked him where his skin was showing. He recalled that whenever Alfred wanted his attention, he would resort to nonstop poking. Might as well try the same tactic since it always seemed to work on him. He watched as Alfred squirmed when his cold finger made contact with the side of his stomach. He repeated the action several times, observing the same reaction over and over until he heard something escape the blond's lips. It kind of sounded like a breathy giggle, if Ivan had to guess. Curious, he poked him in the same spot again, this time dragging his finger lightly across Alfred's hip.

The blue eyed man shivered and made the same noise as before, although it was more audible this time. Yup, that was definitely a giggle of some sort. Ivan's frown slowly turned into a smirk as an idea popped into his head. With little to no warning, he flipped the grumpy blond onto his back and straddled his waist. He pushed Alfred's shirt up to his neck and immediately began attacking his sides with rapid, but light touches.

Alfred tried pushing Ivan off, but lost the will to do so as his sides were suddenly attacked by relentless fingers. He bit his lip in an attempt to hold back his laughter, but failed when Ivan's fingers ran over a particularly sensitive part of his stomach. His loud laugh echoed throughout the room. Ivan's devious smirked turned into a small, but genuine smile. Alfred was cute no matter what, but a smile on his face was much more appealing than a frown. It suited him better.

Said American was wiggling and twisting in the Russian's grasp, trying to get away from this tickle torture. His eyes began watering and his face began to turn a light shade of red from laughing so hard. His stomach hurt, too. Ivan ceased his attack for a moment, allowing Alfred to catch his breath. He took big gulps of air before breathing out. He locked eyes with Ivan, giving him a smirk that rivaled his previous one. He grabbed the larger man by his forearms and managed to flip their positions.

He began running his fingers up and down Ivan's body with a vengeance, looking for any expanse of skin that was ticklish. He slipped his hands under the beloved purple scarf that the other always wore and grinned when Ivan began to laugh.

Ivan wasn't having any of that, however. His hands continued from where they left off, slipping underneath Alfred's shirt to get better access to his sensitive skin. Their laughter intermingled into the air as they tickle-attacked each other. Ivan removed his hands out from the white shirt and took his boyfriend's smaller hands into his own, flipping their positions once more. He gently pinned them by the sides of a messy blob of hair and intertwined their fingers, pale white against tan.

They panted slightly as they caught their breath. Small smiles still danced across their faces. Amethyst orbs stared into a pair of sky blues. They gave the other a look of adoration before Ivan slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to Alfred's. Alfred returned the kiss, shutting his eyes in pure bliss. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever before Ivan pulled away slightly, but was still close enough that he could feel the other's breath on his lips.

"What was wrong?" Ivan asked softly. He watched as Alfred's calm facial features turned into a slightly gloomy one.

"It wasn't anything serious, if that's what you were thinking. It's just... one of those days, I guess you could say."

Ivan hummed in response. He supposes he could understand. Everybody has their off days, even the most happiest of people. It still upset him that Alfred was sad, though. He thought of things that would cheer the blond up, something coming to mind.

"Would you like to go out and get some ice cream?" It usually made the other happy, whether he was in a good mood or a bad mood, or in a whatever mood.

"Sure," Alfred replied.

Ivan kissed Alfred's slightly chubby cheek. "Baby fat" as he calls it, before sitting up and sliding off his torso. He sat up and moved to get off the bed, but stopped when his sleeve was gripped.

"Can we just lay here for a little bit longer first?" Blue eyes widening with a childlike nature. Like the puppy dog eyes trick they used to get what they wanted.

"Da. I do not mind," He smiled. He crawled next to Alfred and pulled the blankets that were by their feet over them. He wrapped his arm around the small of Alfred's back, pulling him in closer. Alfred nuzzled into the broad chest and sighed in contempt, putting his own arm around Ivan in return.

"Love you," Alfred mumbled against the Russian's chest.

Ivan rested his chin on the soft, wheat-blond hair and closed his eyes.

"I love you, too."

* * *

A/N: I just simply adore Alfred and Ivan when they're being all adorable together. Especially when they cuddle and give each other lil' smooches and such. So cute, so cute /)w(\

On a side note, A Shadowed Hero will be updated soon enough. I'm hoping to have another chapter out by the end of this week. It's just that the next chapter has me in a twist because I don't want to make the story move too fast and I just don't know how to word anything, so it's been blah. Not to mention that my smart self decided to start a story during the end of the school year when we have finals -,-

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little drabble! There will probably be more then that came from soon enough c:


End file.
